Advancements in communication technologies have resulted in the development, and subsequent deployment, of many varied types of communication systems. Communication systems are used to communicate data pursuant to any of many different types of communication services. A communication system is formed by a set of communication stations between which data is communicated. At least one of the communication stations of the set forms a sending station and at least another of the communication stations of the set forms a receiving station. The sending and receiving stations are interconnected by way of a communication channel, and the data communicated by the sending station is delivered to the receiving station by way of the communication channel.
A radio communication system is a type of communication system in which the communication channel that interconnects the communication stations and upon which data is communicated is formed of a radio channel. A radio channel is defined upon a radio link that comprises a portion of the electromagnetic spectrum. When radio channels are used to communicate data between communication stations, the communication stations need not be interconnected by wireline, i.e., fixed, connections. As the positioning of the communication stations of a radio communication system does not depend upon the availability of wireline connections to interconnect the communication stations, the communication stations are positionable at locations, and in manners, that would not be possible in a wireline communication system. Communications are possible, therefore, through the use of a radio communication system at, and between, locations at which wireline communication stations could not be positioned and used. Additionally, a radio communication system is implementable as a mobile communication system in which one, or more, of the communication stations between which data is communicated is provided with communication mobility.
A cellular communication system is an exemplary type of mobile radio communication system. In a cellular communication system, a network infrastructure is installed throughout a geographical area throughout which communications are to be permitted. The network infrastructure includes, typically, a plurality of spaced-apart, fixed-site transceivers, each of which defines a cell. The positioning of the fixed-site transceivers is selected, generally, so that the cells partially overlap in manners so that, collectively, the cells encompass the entire geographical area. Radio transceivers, typically both portable and mobile, are used to communicate with the fixed-site transceivers. The portable transceivers generally communicate with the fixed-site transceiver in whose cell that the portable transceiver is positioned. As a portable transceiver travels between cells defined by different fixed-site transceivers, a communication handoff is performed to permit continued communications of, and with, the portable transceiver.
Other types of radio communication systems have been developed and deployed that exhibit some of the characteristics of cellular communication systems. Wireless local area networks (WLANs), for example, exhibit some of the characteristics of cellular communication systems. A wireless local area network includes a network part, also typically including a plurality of transceivers that each define cells, or coverage areas otherwise-defined. A transceiver, also referred to herein as a mobile station (STA) and mobile unit (MU), operable in a wireless local area network communicates with a network part transceiver in whose coverage area the STA is positioned. Hand-offs of communication between successive network part transceivers permits continued communications as the STA moves between coverage areas defined by different network part transceivers.
In a communication hand-off, herein also referred to as a communication transition, it is desirable that the hand-off, or transition, between network part transceivers is carried out quickly to minimize communication service interruptions during the communication hand-off. However, various signaling is required pursuant to the transition.
Intermittent connectivity losses occur due to transitioning of a STA between different network part transceivers. When a STA releases a connection with one network part transceiver and establishes another new connection with different network part transceiver, there is a loss of connectivity that occurs during the transition. The loss of connectivity may result in a communication loss, such as lost packets. In various service scenarios, the connectivity loss is highly undesirable and may adversely effect the communication services provided to the STA. For example, when the STA is engaged in real-time transmission of voice data, such as while running telephony or other voice streaming services, undesirable audible effects may result. In other cases, a voice connection may be lost.
Thus, a need exists to reduce the duration of a connectivity loss experienced during transition of mobile station communications when transitioning from one network part transceiver to another network part transceiver.